


fast asleep

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [230]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Somnophilia, commission, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: A trainer can't resist having his way with a sleeping Erika...who might not be as asleep as he thinks.
Series: Commissions [230]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 8





	fast asleep

The trainer can’t believe his luck, when he finds a beautiful gym leader like Erika asleep in the gardens inside of her gym, not wearing a scrap of clothing. He almost thinks that he is dreaming, and at first, he thinks that he should just turn right around and leave, and pretend that he has not seen anything. Naturally, the fact that she is sprawled out on the ground naked does not mean that she is inviting him to come look at her, or do anything else, for that matter.

If he is going to be a decent person, he should leave right now. However, when he sees her like this, he finds it hard to even want to be a decent person. Really, all he wants to do is see just how deep her sleep is, because he can always pretend to be a concerned passerby if she wakes up. Well, up to a point, anyway.

Tapping her does not get much of a reaction, and before he knows it, he is unzipping his pants, kneeling behind her. This is completely insane, and he knows that he should stop right now, and instead, he is determined to see this through, praying that she does not wake up.

Maybe she was hit by some sleep powder or something, while training. That would explain why she is out cold, though it would not explain the nudity. If that is the case, then she should be impossible to wake until it wears off, which means that he needs to work fast, not that that will be hard, with someone as pretty as Erika at his mercy like this.

He moves her, so that he can get better access, and still she does not show any sign of stirring. It definitely must be something like sleep powder, and with her legs spread, her body slumping forward, he is able to press his erection against her, surprised to find she is already wet. She must be having a good dream, and that thought causes him to shudder in his anticipation, no longer able to hold back.

Pushing forward, he fills her pussy slowly, and still, Erika does not wake up. She shows no reaction to anything that he is doing to her, and so, he is still free to have his fun with her, his guilt fading away as he gives into his pleasure. She is so tight around him, and he can’t help the low moans that escape, even as he tries to keep his voice under control, somehow worried that that might be more likely to wake her than the way he is fucking her right now.

Though he does start slowly with his thrusts, he can’t keep that up for very long, and his caution starts to slip away as he becomes more frantic, his need for her increasing with each thrust. He has never done anything like this before in his life, but once he has started, he finds it impossible to stop, and impossible to control these wild impulses. Erika seems as if she was laid out just for him, so how can he help but take advantage of that? How can he help but lose himself in his thrusts, filling her tight cunt and moaning for her, his heart racing, his body ready to give in to its every need?

He is not going to be able to last much longer like this, but he is not able to bring himself to show any restraint, not when he has already given in so much. Holding back is completely impossible at this point. While she sleeps peacefully in the garden, she leaves her own garden unguarded, perfect for him to take advantage of this, perfect for him to plant his seed in. These vulgar thoughts come to him so easily with his head swimming through the pleasure, pleasure like he has never known before.

All he can do is keep going, unable to slow down or hold back, until he is pushed so far beyond his own limits that he has to give in, while still buried inside of her. It feels so good, and just as right as it does wrong, his hands running up and down her sides while he jerks his hips into her. With a low moan, he comes inside of her, and is relaxed for a moment, too blissed out to care about anything else in the world.

It takes a moment for him to come back to his senses and to worry that this might have been enough to wake Erika up, but somehow, she is still sleeping peacefully. He manages to pull out and get his clothes situated without waking her up either, and, unbelievably, it seems that he has managed to get away with everything. Dazed and more satisfied than he has ever been, he stumbles back out of the gym, barely remembering why he came in the first place.

Which is when Erika sits up, smiling to herself. It was very difficult to pretend to still be asleep the whole time she let him have his way with her, but somehow, she managed to hold back her moans. It is a good thing he had her facing away, because there were definitely times that she could not keep her expression steady, and that would have been a dead giveaway that she was faking it all along. But like this, she can happily get away with letting herself be used, with pretending not to realize what is being done to her.

She has no real way of explaining why she did it, or why she wanted it so badly, but she is so glad that there was a trainer to fall into her little trap, though calling it a trap seems a bit extreme, considering they both got quite a bit out of it. He is certainly walking away happy, and if that is partially because he believes he got away with something, then she will let him believe that. In a way, Erika got away with something too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
